Agent X (TV series)
| composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = *135k | location = NA | runtime = | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television | network = TNT | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = https://web.archive.org/web/20151026165317/http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/agent-x.html | website_title = }} Agent X is an American action drama television series which aired from November 8 to December 27, 2015 on TNT. It stars Sharon Stone, Jeff Hephner, Jamey Sheridan and John Shea and Mike Colter. On December 15, 2015, TNT canceled the series after one season. The show was also broadcast on Bravo (Canada) days after. Plot After becoming United States Vice President, Natalie Maccabee (Sharon Stone) is informed that there is a secret paragraph in the U.S. Constitution creating a special agent to help protect the country in times of crisis, under instruction of the Vice President. John Case (Jeff Hephner), former Special Forces operator, is the current operative "Agent X", who handles sensitive cases that the CIA and the FBI cannot. Cast *Sharon Stone as Vice President Natalie Maccabee *Jeff Hephner as John Case *Jamey Sheridan as Edwin Stanton *John Shea as President Thomas Eckhart *Mike Colter as Miles Lathem *Gerald McRaney as Malcolm Millar *Olga Fonda as Olga Petrovka *James Earl Jones as Chief Justice of the United States Caleb Thorne *Andrew Howard as Nicolas Volker / Raymond Marks Episodes | Viewers = 1.28 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = The Vice President of the United States discovers her true responsibilities: to oversee an agent (John Case) with a license to kill. }} | Viewers = 1.01 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John and Olga (Olga Fonda) work together to stop nuclear weapons from ending up in the wrong hands. }} | Viewers = 1.03 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John uncovers a secret conspiracy involving a shadow government subverting Executive authority. }} | Viewers = 1.03 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John travels to Mexico to demolish (the myth of) El Diablo. | }} | Viewers = 0.98 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John cuts short a bioterrorism plot seconds before it explodes over the National Mall, almost losing his own life. }} | Viewers = 0.99 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = A former Agent X thought to be dead threatens the lives of John, the Vice President, and a treaty that she is trying to facilitate. }} | Viewers = 1.15 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John manages to gain the upper hand, as he uncovers a few skeletons from the Agent X program that culminates in the POTUS being shot. }} | Viewers = 1.21 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = As the POTUS struggles to stay alive and ward off further attacks, Agent X and his colleagues continue to be played by the Cabal. }} | Viewers = 1.22 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = John's fiancée Pamela is kidnapped by Ray to coerce John but ends up being rescued by Malcolm, John's handler. }} | Viewers = 1.12 | LineColor = B0C4DE | ShortSummary = Ray orchestrates a prisoner's dilemma-scenario between the world leaders, but John, Olga, and Malcolm work together to bring him down. }} }} Production Agent X is produced by TNT Originals in association with Beacon Pictures. Armyan Bernstein and Sharon Stone are executive producers. William Blake Herron, who will also executive-produce, wrote the pilot, which was directed by Peter O'Fallon. Critical reception On Metacritic, the show holds a rating of 43/100, based on 15 reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 28% approval rating based on 18 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10. The critics' consensus reads: "Unintentionally hilarious, poorly paced, and overall redundant, Agent X is a secret agent drama that should have remained secret." The New York Times said in a review of the series "Without the jokey bravado (or high production values) of Strike Back or the charming wonkiness of Warehouse 13, the only claim Agent X has on our attention is Ms. Stone. Even that is tenuous — while her performance loosens up a bit across the first four episodes, her screen time appears to shrink." Variety wrote in their review "Possessing some of the flavor of National Treasure, Agent X takes the amusing step of investing the Vice President's office with secret constitutional powers, all for the purpose of concocting a Yankee version of James Bond. And wonder of wonders, it mostly works, at least initially, combining a sense of playfulness with bountiful action and, less successfully, a sweeping conspiracy. The Wall Street Journal called Agent X an "improbable but high-action thriller." Also saying "This light and fast-moving version of an America-in-peril espionage thriller doesn’t really deal in moral ambiguity and shades of gray." References External links * * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American action television series Category:English-language television programs Category:TNT (U.S. TV network) programs Category:Espionage television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series scored by Trevor Rabin